


I Bet My Life

by TheWitchKamiya



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Top!Ford, Warning: Torture, also multiple aus, and related to music, bottom!stan, in chap 2, lots of cuteness, lots of sex since its a nsfw drabble challenge, muffin is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchKamiya/pseuds/TheWitchKamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Stancest scenes for the 30 day OTP NSFW challenge. It will include multiple AUs and probably have influences from music in each chapter. Lots of smut, lots of love, and of course lots of grunkles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've got me hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is "Cuddle" and it is based on the the 30+ year au by stanleystash. It is an au I absolutely adore and just seemed to fit right for the first day word. I got a little carried away at the end because rough and horny Ford is a must and I love it.

Stanley seemed so small in his arms at the moment, curled up against his chest with a furrow in his brows and a tense feeling in his shoulders. He was out cold, but they were both still reeling from the fact that he was back and much older than the younger twin. It was hard, but somehow they both still found themselves in a heated moment after their reunion and...here they were, naked and cuddling after nearly two hours of tears, moans of pleasure, and many whispered apologies. 

It was so strange to feel so old and experienced and yet look down at his twin to see nothing but youth. It wasn't all bad, but he knew they had a lot of issues to work through with each other and themselves. However, for the moment he wanted nothing more than to hold his dear brother and meld their naked forms to one another...just in case.

The thought of losing Stanely again was horrifying especially after the nights events. Stanley had started crying mid coitus, adamantly apologizing and telling Ford how much he missed him. It broke the older mans heart to see such sorrow on his beloved twins face.

Stanley was just so...sweet despite his rugged exterior. It was so hard to be mad at him, even with the lost years between them, when Stanley tried so hard to make Ford see that he meant every word he spoke through tears and hiccups.

He couldn't say it just yet, but he believed Stanley and forgave him already. His pride was just...too big so he decided that he would show his twin all the love and appreciate he could until he worked his way up to actually saying those words.

For now he just pressed his nose into Stanleys hair to inhale the bittersweet memories he had left behind when he didn't defend his brother that night. He was a fool, still was but he was smarter now and he could only hope that they would be okay, but again...he was a fool and a fool with a temper for that matter. Stanley was no better though and he was glad for that.

They could be fools together. 

The heat radiating between them started to stir Ford from his depressing thoughts and he suddenly felt hungry for his twin again. 

A kiss was placed between Stanley's brows and the furrow loosened itself along with his shoulders, dragging him from whatever nightmare he was sinking into.

“Ford?” The half asleep twin muttered softly as he pulled just enough away to stare at his brother with bleary eyes. 

“My apologies, Stanley. You just looked so lovely I couldn't help myself.” Ford whispered as he ran a thumb along Stanley's lips, forcing them to part ever so slightly and enticing the younger of the two to swipe his tongue out to taste the appendage.

“When did you get so cheesy, sixer?” Stanley crawled on top of his brother, naked forms slipping together with such ease that if Ford hadn't traveled through so many dimensions in thirty years he would have believed a god made them for each other, but he didn't believe in god so he settled for some sort of fate.

Gods were easy to disprove or ignore, fate was not. It was what weaved the dimensions themselves and even Bill in all his all knowing had no idea what fate would do. It irked the demon to no end much to the six fingered scientists delight. A grin slipped to his lips and in the light of the moon Stanley placed a kiss on those lips.

“I hope your not thinkin about stuff while I'm grindin on your cock, Ford.” At his words Stanford just grinned more and placed his hands behind his head, dick already hard as a rock.

“And if I am?”

Stanley seemed to be a little offended by his words making him slip down between Fords legs and take his cock in his hands.

“Then that's not fair since you woke me up with a kiss and half a stiffy against my stomach. Guess I'll have to distract you.” 

Thoughts of anything other than Stanley are shoved from his brain as those plump lips wrap around his cock and that pink tongue slips back and forth across his slit like pendulum. It's near what some would call heaven to have the one he loves lavishing his dick so nicely. It was enough to spur his more sadistic side.

Six fingers tangled in his twins hair as he bared his teeth to his sweet Stanley. The ferocity in Stanfords eyes and the way he looked at Stanley like he would make him his forever was just too good, too delicious. Stanley turned red at the sight and feeling before taking all of what he could into his mouth, nearly gagging. 

“There's a good boy.” Ford whispered and it made Stanley shudder hard while his eyes went wide and his body tensed for just a few seconds before those eyes rolled into his head and he allowed Ford buck into his mouth and fuck his face.

Yes, he loves his brother so very dearly even despite it all. He may be stubborn as a goat, but Stanley would know Ford loved him...no matter what.


	2. I imagine the tears in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own personal AU I thought up today where Stanley thinks fast and grabs his brother long enough to shove him to the ground with what strength he has left. So it's him in the portal this time. Warning for mentions of torture and Bill being a dick head. Also semi warning for it being kind of a song fic lol sorry about that. Song is Roman Holiday by Halsey. This one is "Kiss(naked)." Italics are past words. Italics and bold are song lyrics.

Chains jingled above his head and his wrists hurt as he swung back and forth in his binds. Bleary hazel eyes opened slowly to stare at the fuming demon in front of him.

Funny.

Despite how tired he was, Stanley couldn't help but feel a little triumphant at the image of the sour yellow triangle pacing in the wild dimension they were in. How could he not feel proud after all he had found out? He had been the one to be sucked into the portal having grabbed Ford just in time to shove him to the floor with Stan's own weight. The moment he had arrived, Bill was on him. Of course he hadn't known who that was at the time.

_“You're not the one I wanted! You're his idiot brother.” Flames and anger are what he remembered before the cuffs locked around his wrists and the chains knitted through the loops on them, up into the darkness above him._

But Bill let him know. Oh he let him know everything. From Ford's deal to building the portal to Bills obvious betrayal. Stanley got to know everything his brother and Bill had been up to all the while being being strung up like a shitty rendition of Princess Leia and forced to endure what Bill called entertainment for him.

_“You're moron, but you'll pay for that bleeding heart of yours.”_

It was still vivid so maybe that had only been a few days ago, but he didn't know anything about time in this world. Plus he faded in and out of consciousness frequently. All he knew was that Bill had been more than happy to let him know what happened in his heated state. He had done more than that though. 

He made sure Stanley felt his anger, and he made sure to heal him if things went too far. He made sure he relived every painful moment of his life and he made sure that each moment was relived in the body that went with it.

It was torture plain and simple.

Stanley knew what pain was though. Physical, mental, emotional. He knew it all so he figured he could last longer than some others with this fucked up isosceles dickwad. All it took were a few comforting memories. 

Of course the few good memories he had were with Ford (many of which Bill took advantage of). That was okay though. Everything he did was for Stanford...and he was never fully sure why. Maybe he really was a bleeding heart, but he didn't mind. 

_**Do you remember the taste of my lips that night I stole a bit of my mothers perfume?** _

Those sparse moments when Bill left him alone to recover slowly were the easier times. His mind drifted and all he could remember at the moment were Fords lips on his that night when they were 14 and Stanley tried his mothers perfume. He remembered it smelt like flowers and moonlight to him. 

_**Cause I remember when my father put his fist through the wall that separated the dining room.** _

He also remembered his father smacking him to the ground for smelling like a faggot, fist diving into the wall moments later to leave a hole in his anger. The hand print on his cheek was sore when he went back into their shared room, Ford waiting for him.

The sad look in his brothers eyes made him force his lips up into a smile. Ford knew he liked some of the things their mother had, but of course Filbrick never approved. They sat together on the lower bunk of their bed, Ford caressing his other cheek and their foreheads pressing together mixed with the occasional kiss. Stanford said he had tasted like honeysuckle that night and they both laughed about it. 

The memories kept him sane long enough to think of different plans to escape the yellow creep so it was memory upon memory he thought of when things got too rough.

__**And I remember the fear in your eyes the very first night we snuck into the city pool  
** _**Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds in my breath**_  
_**Didn't know where we were running to.**_

Of course he remembered all the close calls and adrenaline pumping adventures he and Ford had. The city pool during the year of their 17th birthday had been vacant, obviously, in the dead of the night. Stanley wanted to take advantage of the desertion and he had convinced Ford to join him despite the elders hesitation and fear.

It had been beautiful though, shedding his clothes in front of Ford while the other did the same. The moment their nude bodies hit the water they were shivering, forcing them to come together for warmth. It wasn't much use, but it felt romantic nonetheless when their lips came together in a heated kiss and their hands roamed each others body. It ended far too quickly, however, due to the chill but it was still a cherished memory.

__**But don't look back.  
** _**We'll be looking for sunlight or the headlights**_  
_**Till our wide eyes burn blind**_

The memories ease the aches in his body whether its his 8 year old self or his 18 year old self and sometimes he cries because they had nearly had it all. But of course mistakes were made and things changed. They broke apart and in turn feel apart separately. The tears usually stop when Bill comes back or they flow freely if the cuts and bruises and broken bones are near too much to bare.

He can't let go, though, of that feeling of triumph after each lash and break. This could have been Ford, but he had saved him from this. The thought helped as much as the memories did, but all it did was fuel Bills simmering rage. 

_**We'll be lacing the same shoes that we've worn through to the bottom of the line  
And we know that we're headstrong and our hearts gone and the timings never right.** _

He only needed time, if that was even a thing here. Time and memories to stay strong...and to get out. He could only hope though that bobby pins and other means of unlocking cuffs got him out there the same way the did in the real world.

_**But for now lets get away on a Roman Holiday.** _

Time...and memories. One last moment alone and one last memory of Ford hovering over him in the back of their car with a loving smile on his face to help him escape. Bobby pins did work and portals don't always lead back to home, but anything was better than listening to a yellow fucktard talk shit about his brother.


	3. The Shortest Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third theme is “First time” so I went old school and did their first times, but with a twist…kinda. Chapter inspired by Between Two Points by The Glitch Mob. Don’t really have much to say about this one except that I took my time so I’m a day behind. Sorry about that!

Stanleys first time had surprisingly been with Carla McCorkle which was probably why he was so hung up on her long after. Ford had blushed bright red when his twin told him everything, thankfully not every painful detail like how her hair smelt or how her skin felt. Just what happened.

It had been awkward, but Stanley knew how to make light of a bad situation. Yeah he had squished her in his car and yeah she had been a little too rough rubbing his balls, but in the end they got it in (condom included of course), rode it out, and had a fairly happy ending. Stanley didn't mention the slight empty feeling he had after he came, choosing to ignore it in favor of knowing he had sex with a girl he quite possibly was in love with.

Of course on one hand it was disturbing for Ford to hear about his brothers escapades with a girl they both knew from school. On the other he was kind of proud of him though he shouldn't have been. That era had not been...the best Ford decided when he remembered such times. Concepts of virginity and losing it to gain manhood it was...ridiculous they both knew that now, but at least it had been some kind of learning experience. 

Weeks later she left him for her hippie boyfriend. Stanley cried for a few hours before moping up his tears and sleeping for the rest of the day. Ford knew he would have cried more had it not been for the possibility of Filbrick walking in and catching the tears. His twin was sensitive at times, but forced himself to buck up so as not to disappoint their stone cold father. 

Stanfords first was with one of the cheerleaders in high school not long after Stanley lost his V-card. He was tutoring her at her place and one thing had lead to another.

Stanley had laughed and swatted his brother on the back, congratulating him even though he commented on how much like a porno it sounded.

He was right though it was very porn like despite Ford not wanting to admit that.

It started off simple, teaching the young lady what the current section in math went over. Ford was quick to realize she wasn't paying attention much to his annoyance.

Thirty minutes in and she was complementing his hair and saying how cute he was for a nerd. She pounced not long after, sucking his tongue into her mouth and grinding lewdly in his lap. How she got there, Ford couldn't remember as he had been blinded by the sheer sensation of someone else rubbing him through his pants.

From there it went much faster than Stanford anticipated. Wasn't sex supposed to last more than twenty minutes? Clearly he had taken a wrong turn in his research because after ten minutes of rough foreplay and an ever more rough ten minutes of sex (that he kind of enjoyed thank you very much) she was done; he, however, wasn't. 

He felt like a dirty napkin after that and even the supposed pride of losing his virginity didn't seem to work. At least he had learned two very important things. One; rough sex was very pleasing and two; he really did not like blondes. 

The next time either of them had sex...it was with each other. Their first time with one another, but they hadn't planned it that way. It just seemed that Filbrick was hell bent on making sure Stanley felt like he was worthless, a burden on their family and Ford wasn't going to stand for that again.

“Stanley wait!” Ford called out to him, voice seeming to ring in the empty streets just outside the apartment.

“Fuck off!” Stan had been angry so anyone willing to get in his way would face his wrath. “Go back, Ford! Can't have dad losing his favorite son to street thugs!” Stanley screamed as he kicked a trash can and stomped down the street toward the beach.

Ford lagged a bit as a sigh of distress left him. It had always been like that. Nothing could please their father, but that didn't mean Ford couldn't be there for his brother if no one else would. So he ran to catch up with the other. 

They walked in silence, side by side until they came to the glass shard beach. Memories littered the place as much as the glass did. Sometimes it felt more like home than the apartment.

Stanley made his way to the Stan-O-War and stared at it longingly. The need to escape was evident on his face, and it wasn't until he looked at Ford that it lightened.

“Just a little longer.” It was a whispered promise on the wind as he climbed into the boat and stared out at the ocean. 

Ford joined him after a moment and just stared at his twin with worry and pain etched into his face. Finally Stanley glanced at him and smiled lightheartedly. Making light of a bad situation.

“Hey why the long face, Sixer?” The worry shifted to frustration as Ford grabbed Stanley by the back of the neck and pulled him into a hug.

“Stop shoving down your feelings, Stanley!” It was softer than he wanted but it was enough to make his twin break down into light sobs, his fingers clawing at the back of Ford's shirt. “Shh..shh it's okay. It's alright.” It was needless to say such things, but it was a need nonetheless. 

It had felt like hours before Stanley finally pulled away and rubbed at his tear streaked face with his jacket sleeve. A small gasp of a whimper left him before he spoke.

“Thanks, Ford.” It got quiet for a while with the twins just staring at each other and letting the world make noise for them while a six fingered hand held a five fingered one.

“He's wrong you know.” Ford stated with a look of determination on his face that made Stanley laugh a bit. “You are amazing. The best brother I know and God are you smart. You may not be book smart but I've never seen someone as graceful as you with all your talents. You're charming, quick witted, and I don't think anyone can out do you at dancing like a fool.” They both laughed and even as the words were spoken and ended they realized how close they were getting to one another.

Both of them saw what might happen. They knew... with absolute certainty that the possibility of what could happen was wrong, that they most definitely would regret it, but the love they had for one another seemed to override any sense of taboo or regret.

They were all each other had and that seemed to be the push that shoved Ford into Stanley, lips claiming his and hands clumsily roaming his brothers body. The coat Stanley wore was roughly shoved off his shoulders and his shirt was untucked in a matter of seconds. Belts were undone and pants unbuttoned while hands roamed cold skin and lips suckled at soft flesh. The thought that maybe the boat wasn't the best place to do this crossed their minds and was mentioned in passing before Stanley climbed into Ford's lap. Even now they both decided that this was better than their first time with other people even though it was wrong.

Twelve fingers danced along a pale back before grabbing a jean clad ass roughly. Their moans were soft and needy even as Stanley moved away to shove his pants and underwear off. When he climbed back on they kissed each other again, biting and licking and desperate for a release to this heat inside them.

A moment froze them when they realized they had no lube and from what either could remember that was much needed. Stanley settled for second best and grabbed his twins hand, coating three fingers in a gratuitous amount of saliva. It had been a little gross at first, however, the sight of his loving brother sucking his fingers aroused Ford more than he would admit.

Slick fingers, one at a time, were placed inside Stan’s warm ass. It was painful of course but only at first. As his brothers fingers worked at him and stretched him slowly it started to feel amazing. His moans grew louder and his fingers dug into Stanford’s shoulders driving said brother crazy at the sight. This was nothing like with the cheerleader. This was so much better it made him wild. 

By the time his third finger had been placed in and stretched Stanley he had already brushed over his prostate multiple times and the man on top was begging for release.

They both welcomed the warmth when Ford slipped himself into his twin, both shaking and both breathing heavily as they stared at each other in the moonlight. 

It was beautiful. Beautiful and so taboo.

They moved against each other in wild abandonment as they sought their orgasm and clung to each other with fingers in hair and lips nipping at one another.

It was quick but oh did it last like an eternal happy buzz. Nothing could bring them down...except for the realization that this would probably be a one time thing.

“Ford...?”

“Yes, Stanley?” There was so much panting and their fingers intertwined as Stan squeezed back tears.

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And that was it. No more words were spoken that night as they cleaned themselves up and headed back home. They didn't speak of it again after. Not like they had time to anyway before the incident occurred. 

They both learned two different things after that though.

Ford learned he had a thing for brunettes and Stanley learned that this first time hurt much worse than the other.


End file.
